UNITED Republic of Krshijikon
united republic of krshikikon is in the east south of krimkiiak area. it is between 7 outher countys in krimjiiak east south. it is the 69 largest country by total area out of 93 in the krimjiiak area and the 81 by population 21,298,987 million as of 2013. the krshijikon area from 1911 to 1931 was ruled by the WarLord KingDom witch warlords ruled the county. Krshikikon since 1931 has been governed hjadi Famliy from Hjadi ( 1931--1998 ) as president and by his son Kiuacloo Hjadi since 1998 . during that time some governments have said that the government of krshijikon is a capitalist dictatorship that have killed more then 2,000,000 people for the ruling famliy and its government and has slavery, torture, arms trafficking and cult around the hjadi famliy. the foreign relationships of krshijikon have being good with the major powers and capitalist countys such as Wrihoyison ,Kingdom of Mhoiurkirea which thay have said that krshijikon is one of the best countys in the area . on 2009 it was said that the krshijikon army was at 6,113,894 by the spes network group and it is the most hardest county to get in. ff krshijikon is rich with, oil, natural gas, merdg. 'history ' most historins show that do to cave pantings in the area that people live in the are during the BBKI 8700s . after more then 100 years of liveing in tribles in area the area was united as part of the Kingdom of airrkilzs after killing tribles leaders. the kingdom lasted for more then 600 years after much fighting with tribles, and villages the area was united by its first native ruler in the kingdom of grhjo witch lasted from BBKI 6000s to some time in the BBKI 4000s or BBKI 3600s. it than became the kingdom of merjkius witch lasted shoter to BBKI 2000s. it than became kingdom of erfcjki, then on 614 it became kingdom of urnjig wicth lasted from then to 1911 whan it was over powern be a group of warlords in witch it became the WarLord KingDom wicth was ruled by powerful warlords who made it a crime state unit it was in is own time overpower by a 20 year old hjadi with his 6000 man. who killed most of the warlords and got rid of rest of tham in the war of urjig named after the last kingdom in witch the war killed more then 400,000 people out of 2,634,096. 'krshijikon under hjadi (1931 to 1998 . 67 year rule ' ' after nameing himsef as leader of the new republic hjadi formed the partys committee and made 300 of hes man as members of the committee, he also made his clase frends and all of his cousins numbering 16 in powerful jobs in his new government ,made the 1st political party in krshijikon THE Krshjijikon party and made all his man as members of the party to soo thare loyalt to hjadi he also formed Krshijikon loyal army witch numberd 5,332 on may 13 1931. on the Krshijikon 1932 elections hjadi was voted with all votes to be party leader of THE Krshjijikon party all 8,013 and to be president of Krshijikon with all 8,13. on june 14 1932 hjadi voted to use walords, crimials in jail to buld roads in witch that time just had road from the caste of the kingdom tothe town mrdki , homes,school, to get public suppert from the people he and the government also voted for taxs to be 43% to pay for it. the suppert for hjadi and the government growin for less then 3% on 1931 to 56% on july 6 1932 and during that time status of hjadi were being placed all offer the place and 7 new towns were made wicth will all became big citys like ermimckia, hjadi city by the late 1940s. from as ealy as 1932 the government crackdown on poeple who ether did not pay texs, loyal to the warlords or not loyal to hjadi. on 1934 hjadi meat with prime minster mooudia of kingdom of rfqija and made a deal that will see rail tracks go from rfqija to the new main citys of ermimckia and hjadi city in with stated from 1934 and finshed on 1941 . on 1939 prime minster mooudia and some outhers off the rfqija kingdom government were killed by forces of hjadi for its police arrested up to 28 krshijikonman who were staing up a oil well in rfgija for the government of krshijikon and without paying taxs for usa. by 1940 hjadi rule mooudia as a puport state and made more then 100 oil wells in mooudia to get money. on 1943 krshijikon was visted for the frist time by the president of wrihyison who since have had good frendship. on 1944 hjadi named one of his sons as the next leader in witch he was heir from than to 1965 whan hjadi named a outher son as the heir on 1968 hjadi let independents to be in the elections but just 11 wham were loyal to hjadi and the government, hjadi won with 93% of the votes. on 1993 hjadi voted to let partys and independents to being in elections such as , governer election, mayor elections, state elections but not president elections witch is stell in law today. Hjadi won the 1995 election with 100% votes or 17,447,982 for a new 9 year term age 84 to last to 2004. on 1998 hjadi dies age 86 and rulering the county for 66 years the people did not hear the news until 4 day after whan all the power in the county shoted down for 2 days whan the news made the news and said that the power shoted down becouse the great leader died for the county and that he whited the people to live and gave the power to his son. ' ' ' ''' ' 'military ' the president of the great united republic of krshikikon is the leader of Krshijikon loyal army wicth it is says to have 5.8 million active troops but its total strength is more. it is also said that thay are in krshijikon 800,000 child soldiers working for the government. krshijikon is considered a major regional military power in krimkiiak due to its man power and it long rage of weapons. after hjadi came to power his government have got weapons from countys such as wrihoyison since 1943 who gives aid to it since 1943 krshijikon from 1943 got 30 million, to 1972 300 million and 2010 2 billion in aid . since the 1970s krshijikon has payed fighter jets like the fighter jet 09979 from countys and it has made its own JETS like the KRSHIJIKON 99922 on 1998 or the 2011 made KRSHIJIKON 119711 witch is said to be its newst jet. it is said that the krshijikon government has a stockpile of Chermical weapon as much as 300 on 2006. since 1967 the republic of krshijikon to overcame embargos krshijikon has made its miltary weapons. it is said that by 1974 the goverment have being makeing chermical weapons. it is now said that thay may be more then 1,800 chermical weapon as of 2012. 'economy ' krshijikon economy is made out of oil, gold, merdg, trees from its pupert state rfqija since 1939 in wicth krshijikon does not use it own to save it for the future. there is also undergrand economy of the rebublic witch sells drugs, guns, people, extortion from shops in rfgija witch is said to make more then 300 million a year. as of 2012 thay are said to be more then 800,000 millioneres and 127 billioneres who all are loyal to the Hjadi famliy and the top 300 are ether frends or famliy of the leader. all of the members of goverment number 900 are millioneres by the time thay are finished with there 9 year term. in all of the national money thay have a pictue of the late president and founder Hjadi and famliy members. the tex rate is 27% and most of the hjadi famliy are not tex. '''demographics ' history of the population 600,000s 1898 more than 97% of the people in the county are black 1 st 1,348,066 1916 report 1 with just 3% white in the 2012 government report 2nd 2,277,119 1928 report 2 more then 8,000,000 of krshijikons live in Hjadi City 3 2,634,096 1931 might be out of 21,000,000. also in the report of 2012 more then 99% 4 3,016, 683 1935 report 3 of the people belive that the Hjadi famliy have powers. 5 6,255,889 1948 report 4 thay also belive that that Hjadi made the world. 6 8,921,610 1959 report 5 on 1998 whan hjadi died the people belived 7 10,386,034 1968 report 6 the world might end becouse hjadi said that 8 14,784,000 1984 might be he will have the power to end the world if he waits it 9 18,809,711 1997 report 7 but it was said in the krshijikon madia that hjadi let the 10 21,299,987 2012 report 8 world live and give the power to his son the new leader. Category:List of nations Category:Krshijikon